Generally, an airbag device which is an occupant protection device in a vehicle and the like includes a folded airbag, an inflator which supplies a gas to the airbag, a retainer which supports the airbag and the inflator, and a protector cloth which holds a folded shape of the airbag (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In order to improve a performance of restraining an occupant, there is known an airbag device in which an airbag has an asymmetrical shape in consideration of a curved shape of a windshield (for example, see Patent Literatures 2 to 5).
When such an asymmetrical-shaped airbag is folded, a height (thickness) is different horizontally. However, in a state where the protector cloth is covered, the heights of the folded bodies of the airbag become consistent by a spontaneous restoring force of the airbag from the folded state, and the heights are adjusted to the higher side.